Speech analytics has matured to the point that the technology can be frequently and reliably used to increase productivity and efficiency for various contact center applications. Specifically, speech analytics can not only recognize a keyword, but determine the context of a verbal exchange between an agent and a remote party. Speech analytics can operate in real time as well to provide useful tools for agents and supervisors. Automated processes can be designed for detecting when certain conditions warrant escalation, assisting the agent with information to service a call, and identifying agents who may benefit from training.
Speech analytics systems can operate in various modes depending on the application of the speech analytics system. That is, what the speech analytics system is supposed to do may impact how the speech analytics system is configured, as well as how the corresponding contact center components are configured. For example, a speech analytics system may be used to analyze the speech of the remote party in an attempt to identify a purpose of the call. In another instance, the speech analytics system may be used to analyze the speech of the agent to determine if the agent requires additional training to provide adequate service. Other applications may analyze the speech of both the agent and the remote party. In each of these various configurations, the contact center may be configured differently and these configurations should allow optimization of the operation of the components, while providing flexibility. Thus, appropriate configuration procedures are necessary to ensure efficient and effective configuration of call center components with a speech analytic system.